


[Podfic] Kittens Can Happen to Anyone by tsukinofaerii

by fire_juggler



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Kittens, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 07:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5735521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/pseuds/fire_juggler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Author's Summary</b>: When Stiles shows up at Derek's door with a box of orphaned kittens, Derek has no idea what he's getting into. With the cats, either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Kittens Can Happen to Anyone by tsukinofaerii

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Kittens Can Happen to Anyone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2115408) by [tsukinofaerii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukinofaerii/pseuds/tsukinofaerii). 



> Many thanks to tsukinofaerii for giving blanket permission to record podfic! ♥
> 
> **Content Notes** for brief, non-graphic mention of animal death.

Cover Art created by fire_juggler.

| 

## Streaming Audio:

**Music Version:**

**Mobile Device Streaming (unzipped mp3)** : [**click here**](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/kittens_can_happen_to_anyone-music.mp3)

**Plain Version:**

**Mobile Device Streaming (unzipped mp3)** : [**click here**](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/kittens_can_happen_to_anyone-plain.mp3)

## Length:

**Music Version:** 00:28:58 | **Plain Version:** 00:28:36 

## Downloads:

**Music Version:**

  * [MP3](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/kittens_can_happen_to_anyone-music-mp3.zip) | **Size:** 21.8 MB
  * [M4B](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/kittens_can_happen_to_anyone-music-m4b.zip) | **Size:** 14.9 MB 

**Plain Version:**

  * [MP3](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/kittens_can_happen_to_anyone-plain-mp3.zip) | **Size:** 27.8 MB
  * [M4B](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/kittens_can_happen_to_anyone-plain-m4b.zip) | **Size:** 14.7 MB 

  
---|---


End file.
